


A Flower Waiting to Bloom

by IvaliceForever



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Gaea Family Chronicles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Tagging characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Xion finds it hard being the only daughter in a family of boys and just wants to be able to even once be truly girly again now that her mother is gone. Can her oldest brother help and will the rest of her family figure out just how lost she sometimes feels as the only female in the Gaea household?AU





	1. Munny for Your Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wrote this instead of sleeping and I have no regrets.
> 
> 2\. I will be adding character tags as the characters actually become part of the story.
> 
> 3\. No, Xion is not trans in any way, shape or form. Xion is 100% a tomboy who longs to be a little girlier.
> 
> 4\. A age guide will be included at the beginning of this first chapter so you get an idea how old each character in the family is.
> 
> 5\. Yes. Terra has a neopets account.
> 
> 6\. Their mother is Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca from FFXII simply because I said so for this AU.

**Gaea Family**

Ashelia - Deceased

Eraqus - 35

Terra - 17

Sora & Vanitas - 15

Xion - 13

* * *

 

It wasn’t easy being the only girl in a family full of boys. It wasn’t always difficult, but sometimes Xion could forget she was a girl. Xion knew she was a girl and had no qualms about being a girl, but it wasn’t often she got to dress like one or do ‘girly’ things. Part of Xion wanted to just go to an apparel boutique and pick out a the cutest dress she could find just to remind the world at large she was FEMALE thank you very much. It had gotten harder when they lost their mother. Ashelia had always supported Xion, even after she wanted her hair shorter than her mother's. Really, Ashelia Gaea had been a grand mom to each of her children but Xion as her only daughter could do a bit more with their mother although the only one who took up her hobbies of crocheting, knitting and sewing was her oldest son.

 

Eraqus did the best he could to raise his children, but it wasn’t easy when you had an eldest son who was physically inclined but also had the weakest immune system in the family history. If someone came home with any type of bug, Terra usually caught it less than a day later and that bug tended to linger longer than it did for the rest of them. There were also the twins, Vanitas and Sora. Vanitas was a bit of a problem child and could easily be mistaken as being older than Terra, just by how ‘secretly’ protective he could get. While he gave Eraqus a hard time, he was the second after Terra to listen when it was genuinely important. Sora was the resident sweetheart with a heart too good for this world sometimes.

 

Xion loved her brothers and her father dearly, but she sometimes wondered if any of them but Terra actually realized she was a GIRL and wanted girly things from time to time despite her preference for jeans and baggy shirts. So far only Uncle Xehanort had sent her dresses in a long time (though most of them were black). While he was a strange and almost eccentric man, she knew he meant well and just didn’t know how not to scare his nephews. Terra had lived in terror of the poor man since he was four, a halloween incident that left the poor boy so heavy in tears he had trouble breathing properly until the halloween mask came off. Xion only knew about it from stories and the first born pair of twins were barely two at the time.

 

“Munny for your thoughts Xion?”

 

“Terra…do the rest of our brothers…know I’m their sister and not a brother?” Xion asked, leaning into the seventeen-year-old as he draped an arm around her shoulders. Terra was always jokingly called the ‘gullible’ one, but he was the only one of her siblings who made this kind of time just for her without a mutual friend having to be around like Roxas and even then Roxas never really noticed things like Terra did. While Terra was the socially inept sibling, he often saw things the more boisterous brothers didn’t. While everyone thought his attention was mostly on Destruct-o-Match III, he was actually fairly observant and tended to learn too much.

 

“As far as I know they’re aware that you’re a baby sister. Why, did one of them say something or not say something?”

 

Terra could tell that something was bothering Xion lately, and now his suspicions were proven correct. Xion was dwelling on whether anyone noticed she was definitely female. Part of why Terra was more aware of it was that he was the only one not embarrassed to walk with her down to the drug store when she needed feminine items after she started her period. While their father usually took her to get what she needed, he had been busy with work and Terra volunteered to take over shopping trips. 

“No, not that they said anything. It’s just…sometimes I feel like it doesn’t matter that I want to dress more like a girl or go into stores for girly clothing. I used to go with mom, but that was a while ago and going with friends isn’t like going with someone who knows you and enough about you to be honest about what looks cute or not or to compare notes. You’re the only one of our brothers who even really talks to me about this stuff without either being flustered or uncomfortable.”

 

Terra considered what she said quietly as he let her lean against his ribs. It was true that he had no problems around the women’s store or departments. In fact, Terra was fairly good at sewing and often studied the women’s clothing for drama costumes when Aqua or Lauriam asked him to be the costume designer. Not many people looked at the young pitcher and thought ‘tailor’.

 

“Tell you what. How about I ditch practice just this once and take you to that boutique that mom said she worked at when she was in high school? We’ll see what sorts of designs you like most and then we’ll drop by the hobby store and pick out materials you actually feel comfortable in? I’ll make you a dress that is suited specifically to your tastes?”

 

Xion couldn’t contain her shock: Terra was willing to sacrifice a practice day for her just to lift her spirits and make her feel like a normal girl. Tears filled her eyes and she latched tightly onto his middle as he rubbed between her shoulder blades. Xion shook her head and looked up at his confused expression with almost a tinge of hurt. Terra would likely deny it to his dying day, but disapproval and rejections usually hurt him far worse than any illness he had managed to catch. Eraqus acknowledged a great deal of the fault for that response was his own and while their relationship still wasn’t perfect, their father made better efforts to explain what Terra had ‘done wrong’ or to give him more responsibility willingly (like the shopping). Xion knew that Terra didn't blame their father for having been a bit stricter with him given his proneness to acquiring just about every non lethal illness under the sun at least once despite being vaccinated regularly as they all were. As a child Terra had been much more willful and Eraqus wasn't always the easiest man to please and was barely better at communication than Terra.

 

“No, no! It isn’t that I don’t like your idea Terra. I just don’t want you to skip practice to do it. We could—Oh! We could go after practice! I can just stay in the dugout and watch until afterwards and then we can go. The Sunset Boulevard Boutique is open until eight on weekdays so we’d have plenty of time and then on Saturday we could pick the materials. I’d LOVE it if you made me a dress. I always love seeing the ones you make for the drama team.” Xion explained, beaming up at her oldest brother. The entire premise of his proposal had her giddy with glee.

 

“Okay, no skipping practice. Just so you know though, you will always be more important than baseball okay? There will always be other practices and games, but I only have one little sister.”

Xion smiled, her heart fluttering happily at the cheesiness she had come to expect of her oldest brother. The pair sat like that watching the evening slowly roll in, neither one aware that the twins had just started making plans of their own to help their sister see that they could help her too.


	2. Operation: Girly Things for Xion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins decide in their own way that they are going to help fulfill Xion's dream go be a bit more feminine. They get some advice from their father who let's them in the perfect reason to do so.

“Xion…doesn’t think we know she’s our sister? I mean it’s sort of hard not to notice she’s a girl right?” Sora asked as he quietly followed Vanitas into their bedroom. Seeing Xion so vulnerable was new to the younger twin and he was partially glad that she had the sense to talk to Terra.

 

“Come to think of it…when was the last time she wore anything remotely girly. Since middle school she started wearing mostly your old t-shirts. After mom passed, Terra and Xion both kind of changed a little. Xion hasn’t had anyone to really take her out for fitting dresses or things since mom, not counting Xehanort’s black numbers she usually wears very rarely.”

 

“How did Terra change? Far as I can tell he’s the same as ever.” Sora said, looking through the contact on his gummiphone 7. If anyone could help him determine if it was okay for siblings to get siblings girly things, it would be Kairi or Olette. Namine would be too flustered over the subject to really answer. Any talk of shopping was too much for the blonde girl and most of her clothes were picked for her by either her father or his apprentices who were fairly protective of her from her birth (none so much as Aeleus, who was known to glare down any would-be suitors with no mercy).

 

“You haven’t noticed? Terra doesn’t talk to anyone about his own problems anymore, least of all dad. If he isn’t checking after us or at practice, he’s been in his own friggin’ world. Even I noticed it. Terra used to admit he wasn’t okay easily enough, but now it’s a nightmare getting him to see the nurse and get sent home at early signs. I wonder if he’s so busy worrying about the three of us that he doesn’t want to bother dad with anything. Gah! I sound like the oldest again! Ugh. We’ll worry ‘bout Terra’s issues another time. Right now, we need a plan.”

 

“I got this! Operation: Girly Things for Xion is a go! We even have recruits!” Sora exclaimed, eyes shining brightly in his eagerness. Vanitas suddenly had a feeling of dread. Whenever Sora said recruits, it usually meant way too many people were going to get involved. The joys of such a huge group of friend…NOT.

 

“Sora…the idea was for this to be about US, her brothers knowing she’s a girl. Everyone else has actually given her girly things before, or did you forget that most of her bracelets and buttons were from Isa and Aqua?”

 

It was hard to forget that the two blue-haired siblings tended to dote on the younger teens of the group when they got the chance. While Isa often looked frightening or stern, he was actually rather kind (unless you were Lea who ended up the punchline of many a joke or anecdote). Aqua was bluntly the ‘mom friend’, the caretaker of the large group of friends. At 20, Aqua was effectively he eldest in the group and was now in her second year of community college and dating Zachary Fair. Vanitas liked Zack well enough, but the man was definitely a ‘puppy’.

 

“I kind of already recruited them for advice though. It isn’t like I asked them to do more than give some advice for us. I’d ask Terra but he’ll be busy taking her looking at clothes tomorrow. Wait! We could always ask dad!”

 

“Could always ask me what, Sora?” Eraqus asked from the doorway, eyebrow raised and two plates of pizza and cauliflower in his hands. Vanitas was quick to accept his dinner and promptly tore into the pizza. Their dad’s home cooked pizza was always the best.

 

“We’re trying to figure out what things Xion would like to feel more like a girl. We overheard her talking with Terra about how she doesn’t feel like we realize she’s our sister and not another brother.” 

 

Eraqus listened to Sora’s explanation as he gave his youngest son his plate of food and leaned against the doorframe. Was Xion feeling neglected per chance? Eraqus did what he could, but he wasn’t very knowledgeable about girls past knowing several ways to style their hair from when Xion wore it longer like Namine. Of his children, Terra had the longest hair, the back now down by his shoulder blades with two locks that settled in front of his shoulders. Xion now had the shortest and was also the only one of his children not to inherit the ‘spiky doom’ trait. Xion’s hair was more in texture like her mother’s though only Sora’s hair was anywhere near the sandy brown-blonde color.

 

“When you say ‘feel more like a girl’ do you mean giving her more feminine things to wear?”

 

“Yeah. Terra is taking her to a boutique after school to look at clothes so he can then make her a new dress. Don’t worry, she talked him into doing it after practice.” Vanitas answered, quick to interrupt any disapproval aimed at the older boy. Sometimes he swore it was impulse to feel disappointed with Terra, but he knew their dad did love him.

 

“I sometimes forget that Terra is skilled enough to make clothing, then I remember that he makes most of his own because anything for men his height is too broad at the shoulder. Well, if Terra means to handle a dress or outfit the next logical step is accessories or cute stuffed animals I suppose. That would leave a task for each of you. Unfortunately I’ll be busy with a baking class tomorrow until evening. Try not to give Terra too much trouble about dinner.”

 

Eraqus ruffled each boy’s head (much to Vanitas’ very secret joy and visible dislike) and was on his way. The twins watched him go and it clicked: he was going to try making Xion a homemade cake this year.

 

XION’S BIRTHDAY WAS IN FOUR DAYS! IT WAS PERFECT!


	3. Baseball and Dresses

 

Xion couldn’t wait for the school day to end and ran quickly towards the school ball field. The baseball team always got let out a bit early to start practice before the buses drove into the parking lot. A few of the benched team members greeted her warmly and gave her a seat near the water cooler in the dug out so she could watch from a good spot and in the shade. Twilight Town’s team may not have been as successful as the one from Radiant Garden, but they had several good players. So far no one could get a single run off of Isa and no one ran bases a fast as Ventus. Terra was deemed the ‘scary’ one though by most of the other schools. There was rarely a ball he couldn’t hit.

 

“So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence Xion?”

 

Xion smiled, looking up to see Isa offering her a water. Isa hadn’t always been nice when they were younger, but he had been the one to really comfort her after losing her mother outside of the family. It was then that he had admitted to always being jealous of her and Roxas for the time they had spent with Lea. After that point they had grown to be fairly close friends. Xion was also convinced the older boy had a bit of a crush on Lea at one point, but lately she noticed that his gaze tended to rest on Terra more often and he almost always seemed concerned the moment something contagious came into the school. I was sort of sweet and she hoped the older boy would actually tell Terra one day if it were true.

 

“Terra is taking me window shopping after practice and I felt like staying to watch the practice session. Looks like the team is ready for the 2 nd game with Luca.”

 

“We’re getting there, but some of the younger players are still having trouble keeping up. I notice you decided to wear the dress you uncle sent you today. Is that to have something to compare the shopping with or because you finally felt like it again after so long?” Isa asked, pleased to see Xion wearing something that actually fit her properly. While he approved of whatever she chose to wear, there was something satisfying about seeing his friends wear things that actually suited them.

 

“A bit of both actually. Part of why I stopped wearing them altogether was that black felt like mourning still. I just…want something more cute. I like Uncle Xehanort’s dresses, but almost all of them are black and white.”

 

“It would admittedly be nice to see you wear some color, though the same could be said about Terra and his propensity for wearing baggy clothes in almost all neutrals.” Isa stopped when he realized what he may have revealed. Xion was especially perceptive and possibly knew he had developed a bit of a crush and genuine concern for Terra. Aqua gave him hell about it every time she could, trying to urge the pair together. While it was in the open that he appreciated both men and women, he was really only attracted to Terra in the way that made him fret after him and think of him often.

 

“It’s okay Isa, I won’t tell him. That’s between you two dorks. Any idea what color I should look for though?”

 

“Hmm. Most colors would look nice, though I think anything in the blue family would suit you nicely. Maybe something slightly frilly even, in a pastel blue.” Isa answered, trying to picture the raven-haired girl in anything but black dresses or old t-shirts. Xion, like most of the girls in their group was easily classified as adorable beyond reason even if he hadn’t thought so when they were younger.

 

“Giving Xion some ideas for what to look for, Isa?”

 

Xion and Isa looked up to see Terra standing outside of the dug out, pulling his hair free from the braid he wore during practice. During actual games he wore the long tresses in the back wound tightly into a bun under his hat. Xion wondered for the first time when he had started growing it out to that length. Maybe one day she would ask him.

 

“I asked him what color to look for. Why was practice so short?”

 

“The stomach bug got Hayner and Seifer both and coach essentially demanded I ditch so I’m not laid up too. I hate how my immune system causes problems like this one. On the bright side, we can go check out the boutique earlier. You ready to go short stuff?” Terra answered, smiling in a way that told her what he thought about his coach’s decision. It wasn’t uncommon for Terra to get a bit upset when he was benched or sent home early when he wasn’t even sick yet. Xion knew from Terra’s first major game though that Coach Hewley didn’t like taking chances when more than player got sick around Terra. Angeal was a great coach and gym teacher and wasthe only coach the team had ever had who let Terra on the team despite his magnetism for every condition the rest of the team came down with. Xion appreciated him for it.

 

“You know he only does it so you don’t get sick as quickly Terra. You’re right though! Let’s go!”

 

Terra laughed as his sister ran around the dugout and latched onto his arm, pulling him after her and his thoughts cleared. Xion was right, Coach Hewley was just watching out for him and in all truth it had initially been Assistant Coach Sephiroth Crescent who demanded he leave early and handed him a recommended multivitamin on a note asking he consulta doctor about it. Terra decided he’d have to pay a visit to Even later that week if just to see if it could actually help him get sick less frequently.

 

The drive to the Sunset Boulevard Boutique was pleasantly filled with very bad Disney karaoke. Xion loved their display and was eager to go inside the store. Terra locked up the jeep with a laugh and admired the building. A place their mother had once worked before she had children running around. Entering the building they learned it was much more spacious on the inside, thus prompting Xion to make a Tardis joke.

 

“Welcome to Sunset Boulevard Boutique. My name is Garnet. Let me know if you need any help okay?” A young woman said with a smile as she finished restocking a rack of clearance items. Terra made a note to see if Xion liked anything on the clearance racks before the left so she’d have something to hold her over until he could finish the dress.

 

Xion marveled at the variety of items the clothing boutique held. They had a very broad selection and everything was so new to her again. Then she noticed there was a top floor for a men’s department as well. Then she spotted it: a beautiful variegated blue sundress that reminded her so much of the dress their mother had worn to her first date with their father. The dress was so simple, but so beautiful. Terra’s gaze followed hers towards the dress and he felt a pant of sorrow. This wasn’t something he could ever hope to recreate and he noticed Xion look away from it sadly as if also realizing it wouldn’t be feasible. Xion instead gravitated towards a slightly more frilly dress also in a shade of blue with some black thrown in. 

 

“I’d like to go try this on, is that okay Garnet?”

 

“Certainly. Here’s the key to the dressing room.” Garnet smiled as the younger girl went to try on the frilly number then noticed the warring look on who she was certain was her older brother as he looked a the sundress.

 

“You seem to be having a difficult time deciding what to do.”

 

“I want to get it for her but…I don’t want her know about it. Originally we came in to get ideas for a dress I could make for her but this dress…it reminds us of our mother and it isn’t one I could replicate myself and I don’t usually have time to come out to a place like this to pick it up later but if I buy it now she’ll notice it gone and be suspicious.” Terra fretted, now awkward and worrying he’d annoyed the clerk. Garnet instead smiled and patted his shoulder knowingly.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered. I’d wager she’s about a size medium. The dress on the manikin is a large. I just happen to have a medium in stock so if you want to go for it, we can do it while she’s in the dressing room. It takes a little bit to get in and out of the frilly dresses without help but as a costume designer you know that already, Terra Gaea.”

 

“You’re amazing! That’d be great—Wait…you know my name?” Terra’s excitement turned quickly to confusion and Garnet had to laugh as she rang up the sundress and wrapped it throughly.

 

“I should hope so. You’re my brother-in-law’s favorite non-acting drama kid. Kuja LIVES for your costumes and rants about how baseball is stealing all your talents from the theatre.”

“That—okay that does sound like him. Thanks again though Garnet. Now I just have to hide it until her birthday.” 

 

“I think you’ll manage. After we get this purchase settled you can go hide it in your car while I help her with the dress. I have a feeling she’ll need help.” Garnet said with a grin as they finished the transaction. Watching that he was off putting the bag away, she slid back to the dressing rooms.

 

“You need any help back here miss?”

 

“Um…yes actually. I haven’t worn anything quite this nice and I don’t want to ruin it. I just thought it was cute but it’s complicated.” Xion answered, opening the door. Garnet felt sympathetic, the poor girl couldn’t get the back of the out fit closed properly. With ease, she glided over and gently zipped up the back of the dress and fastened the button that closed the collar to the little almost victorian looking dress. The main blouse was a lovely deep blue while thealmost corset-like bodice and the knee length wavy pleated skirts were an almost black with a satiny blue finish and pale blue accent flowers here and there. Garnet knew full well that Terra was more than capable of making an improved version given his work on costumes for Mary Poppins and Christmas Carol.

 

“There we go, aren’t you a vision. Let’s go see in the mirror and see what your brother thinks okay?”

 

“Yes.” Xion smiled, already loving how pretty she felt wearing the cute dress. Xion twirled before the mirror and felt her heart swell slightly though she already knew what alterations she would ask when Terra recreated it. Terra was examining something on the clearance display when she walked over and tapped his shoulder.

 

“What do you think? A bit too fancy for everyday?”

 

“I don’t think so, though I could probably make it more casual if you wanted. It looks great. It reminds me of that one picture of mom as a girl with her baby Chocobo. Let me just pick this up and we can start planning out our version.” Terra said, smiling. Xion peeked at what he had picked out of the button bin. A button bearing a crescent moon only had one recipient: Isa. Whether or not it was intended as friend or suitor, she would let unfold whenever the time came.

 

“Don’t be strangers you guys. Anytime you want to come check out the wares and you’re nearby go for it!

 

Garnet watched the tan jeep drive off and smiled. Ashelia’s kids were doing just fine and she guessed she now had to give Eraqus his due: he was doing pretty good for a single father. Little Xion really reminded her of Ashe whereas Terra was the spitting image of his father in social situations from their youth.

 

_Ashelia, that doofus seems to be doing pretty okay with your children. I guess I can’t call you crazy for marrying Eraqus anymore. I just wish you could have been here to see your little girl all smiles and your oldest so grown up._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but I finished it so here it is.

 

“Let me get this straight Sora. You want us to kidnap our own brother to get information out of him about his little project for Xion? You realize we could literally get our asses kicked right? Not to mention depending on how we go about it we could give him a coughing fit.” Vanitas rubbed his temples. They still had two days before Xion’s birthday and no clue what to actually get their little sister.

 

“Think about it Vanitas! We get an idea from Terra and pick something that coordinates with whatever he’s doing for her birthday. I mean, we know that the dress isn’t her present that was something they agreed on having made.”

 

“Y’know, this probably isn’t the best place to talk about kidnapping our best pitcher,” Lea chimed as he sat down next to Sora with his tray of food, “you’d have the whole team after you.”

 

“I’d be more worried about his ‘work family’ than the baseball team. Aeleus and Dilan would both kill me and Even would hide the evidence.”

 

“Do not ever say that where Terra will hear you.” Isa’s voice was cold and clipped, his turquoise gaze almost an icy dagger that made Vanitas pause. Vanitas knew that Isa had a thing for Terra, but this felt different than being worried about a crush. It felt more like Isa was promisinghe would regret it even though he wasn’t acting like he’d strike him. Like he knew something that the twins didn’t.

 

“Why’s that? It was a joke.”

 

“Terra would not find it any funnier than I do now. Life and Death are not to be joked about in such a way. The mere idea of losing anyone else could have a negative impact. I am telling you this because I do not want you to be the one that breaks the cork on the bottle of his emotions.” Isa’s tone had warmed back up some, but Vanitas understood him loud and clear now. Isa had noticed the changes in Terra as keenly as he did and it made Vanitas feel a twinge of guilt. Terra tended to go stiff anytime their father mentioned his mortality.

 

Terra was listening to the conversation, frozen mid-step into the cafeteria. Did…everyone know he was walking on eggshells? Was it that obvious that he was so damn terrified of losing anyone else? Terra quickly compartmentalized the emotions to possibly sort them out later, MUCH later and focused instead on the desire of the twins to coordinate presents. Taking a breath he shoved a smile he hoped didn’t look strained onto his face and sat down next to Isa, knowing not sitting in his usual seat would be a dead giveaway that he’d heard the conversation.

 

“So, what are you guys all somber about? Is it about that stern lecture we got about the history of our town?”

 

“No, we’re trying to figure out what to get Xion for her birthday.” Sora answered, noting for the first time that Terra did seem to be shutting people out. While the smile looked natural, the tension in his oldest brother’s spine certainly wasn’t. How long had Terra been doing this? Since the funeral or…longer?

 

“I don’t know if it will help, but I could show you what I picked up for her to give you ideas. Another option, is to ask her what she would like.”

 

“If we ask it isn’t a surprise though,” Vanitas pointed out. The idea was to surprise Xion. Terra seemed to ponder what he said, so Vanitas took the opportunity to scrutinize him. Terra looked…exhausted and not just as if he had stayed up all night exhausted. Not for the first time, Vanitas wondered if Terra was doing too much and not just because of his shit immune system. When they got through Xion’s birthday, he would turn his focus to Terra more thoroughly.

 

“Meet me at the jeep after school. Xion is going to be spending the night at the castle with Namine and Kairi so it’ll just be us. I’ll make sure you guys have an idea what to get her by the time we’re done. I do also kind of need help picking up the fabrics I ordered last night.”

 

“We have a battle plan!” Sora cried, excited. That smile was so infectious it overtook the entire table.

 

 

 

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to have this Namine? I’ve never really worn, let alone owned make up.” Xion asked, flustered as she held the adorable cat-shaped eyeshadow palette in her hands. The palette itself was a black cat face with blue eyes and a pink nose that opened up to reveal a mirror and plenty of neutral tones with a few darker ones. The set came with a little application brush.

 

“I picked it out with you in mind,” Namine said with a smile. “I was going to wait until your birthday to give it to you but I couldn’t wait that long.”

 

“It is super cute. Thank you. So, at tonight’s slumber party you are going to teach me how to apply this stuff right?”

 

“Actually, that’s going to be me doing the teaching. Namine is still a bit new to make up too. By the time I’m done with you Xion, you’ll be able to apply make up whenever you’re in the mood to do it.” Kairi answered with a smile as she hugged her two friends. Neither Kairi nor Namine intended to spoil who else would be at this slumber party.

 

 

“DUDE! That looks almost identical to mom’s dress from the pictures of her first date with dad.” Sora exclaimed as he looked at the dress Terra had picked up for Xion.

 

“You guys found this at Sunset Boulevard Boutique right? The place mom worked when she was a student.”

 

“Yeah, it had Xion’s attention almost instantly so I went for it. Is seeing it giving you any ideas?” Terra asked, impressed that Vanitas had memorized the store name.

 

“Actually it does. I’m thinking a purse themed after sea life, maybe a plush purse shaped like a dolphin or a sea turtle in a similar color scheme. It’d be cute and still match the dress. What about you Vanitas?”

 

Vanitas imagined it in his head, trying to picture what would go with the dress before him when he recalled that Xion collected sea shells. A necklace with a seashell pendant would be ideal!

 

“Terra, what are the odds you can convince dad to let me break curfew by a few short minutes to hit the beach?”

 

Terra bit his lip, brows furrowed. While it had gotten easier to talk and be around their father, there was still too much to unpack before he actively went out of his way to initiate conversations. Deciding he could take a little discomfort for their cause he swallowed and let himself take a breath before a small smile slid onto his face.

 

“I’ll see what I can do, but you do realize you could just go before curfew.”

 

“Think of it as a failsafe in case it takes me ages to find the right shell.” Vanitas answered, doubting Terra had any idea how much of an open book he was when it came to the old man.

 

“I’ll ask him, but if he says no then I’m just going to chill in the parking spot while you search to make sure you make curfew.”

 

It was a pretty fair deal all things considered. Taking a breath, Terra took out his flip phone (Terra wasn’t overly fond of smartphones and preferred honest to Light buttons) and hit the speed dial for the home phone secretly hoping their father didn’t pick up.

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Click!

 

“Terra, is everything alright? You don’t normally call unless it is urgent.”

Terra froze, long enough for Eraqus to note his eldest’s extreme discomfort. It was clear that Terra was still very fidgety of him and he couldn’t blame the boy at all. Eraqus still didn’t know how to apologize to his eldest for harsh words and raised voices, belittling and too high expectations. Eraqus had caught on when the twins were eight that a calm demeanor and patience worked far better and sometimes he believed he was too late to give that care to the one of his children who had suffered one too many harsh remarks for simply being a curious and rowdy child.

 

“Terra, take a deep breath and talk to me please.”

 

Terra was surprised to hear the same methods Ansem used to calm him leave his father’s lips but at the same time he felt relief wash over his fraying nerves.

 

_Dad isn’t mad that I called. I haven’t done anything wrong._ The words were like a mantra in his head as he finally got his jaw to work again.

 

“Can Vanitas s-stay out a bit later today? Wants to pick the perfect seashell for Xion’s birthday. I-if not I’ll just wait for him in the parking spot and bring him home with me.”

 

Eraqus listened patiently, wondering why Vanitas had made Terra call him instead of asking himself. It was likely an attempt to get them talking. The request was simple, but he didn’t want Vanitas walking back from the beach so late.

 

“I would rather have you wait for him in the parking lot and drive him back than for him to walk past curfew. I’ll have dinner ready for you boys. Terra, whenever you are ready to sit down and truly talk to me I will be waiting. Make sure you three aren’t out too late.”

 

“Yessir. We’ll see you when we get home.” Terra answered before hanging up, trying to dig deep and pulls his mask back into place. Eraqus’s words about speaking to him…Terra wasn’t sure when he’d be ready to have that conversation.

 


End file.
